According to current imaging techniques, depth cameras and RGB cameras may be used in conjunction with one another for capturing and recreating images of three-dimensional (3D) objects. For example, the depth cameras and RGB cameras may be included within some sort of depth sensing device. Data obtained by the depth sensing device may be used to create 3D meshes of objects in a scene. Moreover, in order to recreate the appropriate textures or colors of the objects, texture reprojection techniques may be used to lay textures registered by the cameras onto the 3D meshes.
However, such texture reprojection techniques may often have significant sources of imprecision. Specifically, there may be errors from inaccurate camera position calibration, errors from the intrinsic properties of the depth sensing devices themselves, or errors from 3D mesh surface generation and approximation, among others. Furthermore, in some cases, a surface patch, or triangle, may be in an improper location due to such errors, and a reprojection algorithm may assign a texture to the surface patch that is not present in the actual scene. Moreover, in some cases, the surface patch may not be present in the appropriate place and, as a result, texture that belongs to that surface patch may be assigned to an inappropriate surface patch. Such errors and miscalculations may result in disturbing artifacts, or undesirable data alterations, within the recreated 3D images. For example, recreated 3D objects may have inappropriate textures assigned to some of the parts of the 3D surfaces, particularly at the edges where significant depth discontinuities exist.